Acceptance:Student Sorting/James Anderson
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. A strength of James' would have to be his ability to care for those around him. No matter what they've done, he finds it in himself to love them. He is six after all. His weakness would have to be the fact that he can't help but cause trouble. It's in his blood. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why so? James doesn't really have a goal in life. He is only six after all. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Outdoors. It's his favorite place in the world. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? note: in the case of James, I'm going to include people under this since he doesn't really have a whole lot of worldly things he's super attached too. This does not mean he thinks of people as possessions. He just can't live without them. *'Teddy - James' teddy bear' *'Lillian Cledwyn - His best friend. He couldn't imagine life without her.' *'Tristan Anderson - His father. He loves him to pieces.' *'Finlay and Calla Cledwyn - His godparents. Their amazing!' *'A Tent - It's one of those silly kid tents that you can buy at Walmart.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? James is six. I don't think he'd know what to change. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Too young to be thinking about that sort of thing. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) James is a little ball of sunshine. Albeit, a little bit on the dangerous side. How? Well, he's really sweet and caring. He will literally walk through hell and back just to make sure that your alright and happy. He also has a troublemaking streak thanks to his dad and godfather's influence. He's a bit headstrong and stubborn, making it difficult for him to do anything he doesn't want to like eat his vegetables. James is absolutely in love with nature. He loves the way the grass and trees smell and feel. He also loves the fresh air. He's extremely loyal. Like, good luck getting rid of him. James is also extremely honest. Like, the kid can't lie. Ever. Though, he is pretty good at avoiding topics he doesn't want to talk about... 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) James Anderson was born on June 3, 2025 to Maya Willis. He was the result of two drunk seventh years at a start of the year party. Maya tried to take care of little James as much as she could. She started to work at a casino which promptly led her to being severely in debt. Once she realized that she was drowning in debt she searched for the father of her child, Tristan Anderson. A week after James' first birthday, she finally found him. Maya took James and immediately set out for Tristan's apartment, where she found out that he was now a professor. She quickly explained the situation and Tristan readily agreed, with one condition: that James is able to visit his mother every two weeks and that Tristan is allowed to help with anything financial. That was more then Maya could've asked for and quickly agreed. They spent the next week setting things up for little James. That's how he met his Godfather Finlay and his daughter Lillian. At first he didn't know what to think of the little blonde in front of him. Though, soon his two year old mind decided he didn't care. That, my children, is how a friendship is born. They became inseparable. In fact, Lillian was the cause for his fist sign of magic at four years old. She tripped and fell over (which freaked him out because there was blood). He was freaking out and didn't notice that the wound was healed up until Lillian told him that it was okay. James and Lillian quickly told their fathers which immediately caused a long (yet four year old friendly) discussion on Ilvermorny. Two years have passed and now James is a happy six year old. What could possibly go wrong? 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Modelled by Thomas Brodie-Sangster. He takes after his mom in looks. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No. 6) What year is your character in? Will be a first year in the year 2037 OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Two. Amaya McKinney and Tristan Anderson. Neither have special abilities. ---- Wampus and Pukwudgie have chosen James Anderson. Bold either one of the aforementioned and that'll be his chosen house. Category:Sorted